familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Miller (1820-1906)
Sarah Miller (1820-1906) Birth Sarah Miller was born January 15, 1820 in Harrison County, Ohio. Parents The parents of Sarah Miller are presently unknown. However, the leading candidate for Sarah's father is John Miller II, son of John Miller and Sarah Delaney, although no direct evidence has been found to link Sarah to John Miller II at this point. As for Sarah's mother, descendant Kevin Borland suggests the possibility that she belonged to the Kail family. This is because the Kails were a nearby German family from Virginia, and since Sarah's suspected brother Harrison Miller named two of his children John K. Miller and Jacob K. Miller, presumably after John and Jacob Kail, early settlers of German Township, Harrison County, Ohio. There is no individual Kail woman who is suspected to be the mother at this point, and no marriage record between a Miller and Kail from this early time period has yet been located. Siblings It is suspected that Harrison Miller (1818-1894) was Sarah's brother. Sarah married John Hoobler (1820-1910) on March 5, 1846. In 1851, Harrison named one of his sons Samuel Hoobler Miller, which supports the theory that Sarah and Harrison were siblings. Unfortunately, Harrison's parents are unknown as well. 1820 Census If Sarah was the daughter of John Miller II, then Sarah would have resided in Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio in 1820. A reconstruction of the household in the 1820 census, based on the assmumtion that John is Sarah's father, is as follows: *John Miller II, head, 40-45, PA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, wife, 26-45, VA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, male, 10-16 *?, male, 10-16 *?, male, 10-16 *?, female, 5-10, OH *?, male, 5-10 *Harrison Miller, son, 1, OH *Sarah Miller, daughter, 0, OH 1830 Census If Sarah was the daughter of John Miller II, then Sarah would have resided with her grandmother Sarah Delaney in Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio in 1830. A reconstruction of the household in the 1820 census, based on the assmumtion that John is Sarah's father, is as follows: *Sarah (Delaney) Miller, 80, head *Catharine Miller, daughter *Hannah Miller, daughter *Sarah Miller, grand-daughter, 10, OH 1840 Census Sarah appears to be living in the household of a Catharine Miller (born 1784 in Virginia) in the 1840 census. There are also two ticks for women born in the 1800s, likely sisters or sisters-in-law of Catharine. Catharine herself does not have a tick, but there is an extra tick in the household directly above which would be the correct age for Catharine. Marriage Sarah married John Hoobler (1820-1910) on March 5, 1846 in Harrison County, Ohio. John was the son of Michael Hoobler (1791-1871) and Catherine Elizabeth Shultz (1794-1897). Children *Matilda J. Hoobler (c1846-1932) *Sarah Hagar Hoobler (1848-1937) *Alonzo D. Hoobler (1851-?) *Morris M. Hoobler (c1857-?) Death Sarah died January 12, 1906 at age 85. Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Pioneers of Ohio Category:Born in Harrison County, Ohio